


Battle Plans.

by homesickhunter



Category: South Park
Genre: Black Friday Trilogy, F/M, Lady McCormick, M/M, Princess Kenny - Freeform, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickhunter/pseuds/homesickhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, none of this mattered to Kenny. She switched sides because Cartman was a dick, and any chance to piss him off was one she would grab.  But Kenny was more than content here, being a princess took away the horrors of her own life, and the fact that she got to spend long days and nights side by side with Stan, hunched over a map, shoulder to shoulder? Well, that was just simply an added bonus that she couldn’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe my first fanfic on here is a fucking South Park fic. I cannot fucking believe. Anyway, this isn't my best, and it's just a drabble, really, but it's somethin'.

“Kenny. Kenny.” Silence. “Oh my god, Princess Kenny?” With that, tall blonde turned on her heel, fixing her hair with a gentle smile. Everything about her looked masculine, but the second she put on her purple dress, no one seemed to address her that way, an unspoken rule among both factions. Once he finally had her attention, Stan began to talk rapidly about battle plans, his arms flailing as he explained just how many men they were short. Kenny listened carefully, but few of the words registered in her mind. To be honest, none of this mattered to her. She switched sides because Cartman was a dick, and any chance to piss him off was one she would grab. But Kenny was more than content here, being a princess took away the horrors of her own life, and the fact that she got to spend long days and nights side by side with Stan, hunched over a map, shoulder to shoulder? Well, that was just simply an added bonus that she couldn’t resist.

That night, a few months later, was a particularly long one, all other knights and soldiers had retreated to their sleeping quarters, leaving the princess and Stan alone in an open tent, the common room for all who stood on their side. Strategically placed candles were the only source of light for the two, and even they flickered in the slight breeze, threatening to leave them to the pitch black night. The two stood as always, their bodies pressed impossibly close together, and Kenny listened intently to his words. Months ago she had little to no interest in any of the fights that arose in her kingdom, but by now these people were more of a family to her than her family ever was, and all she wanted was to keep them all safe and secure.

“See, if we send a group of men to the left, they can take the brunt of the fall. Four or five is all it takes for a distraction. Meanwhile, if we send all of our group over here,” the boy gestured to the right of the map, stopping his finger where the main entrance to their rival kingdom lay, “we’ll lose twenty, maybe thirty.”

“No, find another way,” Kenny’s voice was firm. She stood up straight and turned away from the table, heading towards the cot where her sister slept.

Stan grabbed her hand before she could go too far, spinning her around to face him. “Princess, we have no other choice. This is the only shot we have to save anyone.” He took a step forward, closing the gap between them just slightly. “I know you love this kingdom and everyone in it, but sometimes you just need to let people go.”

“This isn’t like firing someone, Stanley. We’re talking about real human beings. They have families, they have siblings,” briefly, Kenny turned her head back towards princess Karen, who was roughly tossing in her sleep, trying to get comfortable on a bed made of a stolen gym mat. “We can’t take them from that, we can’t take their lives just to save ours.” Her voice made it clear that her opinion wouldn’t change, but hell, who was Stan if he didn’t at least try?

“Then we’ll take volunteers, your highness. People who are willing to lay down their lives in your honor.”

“Who would commit to something as silly as that?” She pondered outloud, pulling her wrist from Stan’s grasp.

“I would,” He closed the gap further now, so the two were so close she could feel his breath against her face. Kenny tried to think of a reply, but all that came out were mumbled stutters, confused and flustered beyond recognition. When a strong gust of wind blew out every candle, she almost jumped in shock. But then his lips were on hers and she was once again still, melting against him instinctively. “I would in a heartbeat,” he repeated as they parted.

Kenny could barely see the outline of his face in the night, but she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. She tried to speak, but only five words came out, “I’m not a real girl.”

Stan didn’t miss a beat, chuckling lightly as he pressed his forehead to her’s. “Girl, boy, both, I really don’t care what you are.”

“Just kiss me again.”


End file.
